battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dubai (Into the Future)
Dubai is the 16th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is India. The previous stage is Turkey. Overview In Chapter 1, the boss is an Imperator Sael. In Chapter 2, the boss is Cyberhorn with Imperator Sael as support. And in Chapter 3, the boss is Alpacky with Cyberhorn as major support. Battleground Chapter 1 B.B.Bunny (Red) and Squire Rel appear as peons. Shibalien (Alien) appears at random times. Pigge (Red) and Gory appear as a support. Imperator Sael (Alien) appears as the boss and major threat to your cats. Chapter 2 Squire Rel, B.B.Bunny (Red) and Shibalien (Alien) appear as peons. Pigge (Red), Gory and Mooth (Floating) appear as a support. Imperator Sael (Alien) appears as a stalling enemy. Cyberhorn (Alien) appears as the boss here for the first time. It is a deadly enemy with enormous health (120,000 hp at with all anti alien treasures!). Chapter 3 B.B.Bunny (Red) and Shibalien (Alien) appear as peons. Pigge (Red) and One Horn (Red) appear as a support Cyberhorn (Alien) appears as a stalling enemy. Alpacky (Alien) appears as a boss here for the first time. It has much slower attack rate than Camelle, but has more hp and deals a lot more damage. Strategies For chapter 1: '''Don't spawn anything at first and wait for your money to get a bit higher. When the Pigge gets close to your base, try and stall it while you get more money. when you have enough money, spawn Bahamut Cat. Keep spawning meatshields. Bahamut will take care of most things in the level, and kill Imperator Sael in 2 - 3 hits based on his level and your treasures. '''For chapter 2: '''First, spam Wall Cat/Eraser Cat. Once your wallet is full, spawn Bahamut, Valkyrie and your uber (If you have one). Be wary that if you still don't have any anti alien treasures, Cyberhorn will have a devastating 840,000 hp and 15,400 damage! This will make the level nearly impossible, so it is advised to have both anti alien treasures from Chapter 1. '''For chapter 3: '''First, stall with Eraser Cat and Crazed Wall Cat .Then, once Alpacky spawns, stop upgrading your wallet and start spawning strong units, Bahamut and of course, meatshields. Once Cybehorn dies, go all out on Alpacky. It wont last long if you have a lot of anti aliens. Tanky ubers, long ranged cats and cats with wave attack can help with this stage a lot. One of the best cats for this level is the lugas. Tesalan and Balalan duo are great on this lvl Zombie Outbreak '''Chapter 1 Squire Rel and B.B.Bunny appear as peons. Zigge and Shibalien appear as a support. Zory and Imperator Sael spawn in when the base is damaged. There is a Boss Wave when the main threats spawn. Battleground Zigge and a few peons head to your base early for cash. A second Zigge will spawn if you wait long enough. When you attack the base a Zory and Imperator Sael will spawn with a large group of Shibalien alongside them. Additional Zigge and Zory will spawn until the enemy base is destroyed. Strategy Stall as long as possible for worker cat levels because the group that spawns when you hit the base you need to be prepared for a big fight. You will get knocked back and have to fight against a burrowing Zory and a Slow inflicting Imperator Sael, both of which do some heavy area damage. Zory in particular will burrow and try to fight your backline while Sael will slow your front line and make it harder to keep him pushed forward. Zory becomes the main priority to kill first (and each time he spawns) so a couple zombie killers are recommended, Ectoweight and Lumberjack Cat are great options here. Having an anti-alien to fight the Imperator Sael is also recommended as he can dish out some good damage and has a pretty high health pool. Zigge is mainly an annoyance and free cash but they do an area attack too so be careful! Proper planning and keeping up with reinforcements will secure you the win! Chapter 2 Work in Progress Battleground WIP Strategy WIP Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s02.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s02.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s02.html Category:Into the Future Stages